


Frayed

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Series: Almost [10]
Category: Rent
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fanfic100, Community: writing_game, F/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a certain point, Benny really should get rid of that sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed

"What the hell are you wearing?" Alison asked as she walked into the living room.

Benny looked down at the sweater he was wearing - bright red that used to hurt the eye, though it had faded over the years, and a yellow star on the front. "It was cold," he explained simply.

"We do have _heat_ in here, you know," Alison thought, walking over to the thermostat to turn it up.

"I didn't think of that."

"Take it off," Alison ordered shortly. "It's coming apart."

Benny looked down again at the sweater and tugged at the thread that was fraying from the hem. "It came apart a while ago," he muttered, but obediently pulled off the sweater.


End file.
